


Just a bunch of drabbles

by elevenharbor



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenharbor/pseuds/elevenharbor
Summary: Just a couple of submissions from previous Discord Drabble Night (DDN) Challenge. Generally unrelated short fics and drabbles, all revolving around Sesshomaru and Kagome. Also posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. DDN Theme: Harvest

**Author's Note:**

> I did a thing…I finally pulled the trigger and participated in my first Discord Drabble Night Challenge! *insert happy dance* I’ve always been fascinated by these, but never really had the courage to do one. Didn’t think I was capable of producing anything under 15 minutes. I tend to perseverate when I write ^^;
> 
> Major thanks to cakeit0n for organizing this wonderful weekly event (complete with a nicely curated Spotify playlist to set the mood) and for all the wonderful people on the SessKag Discord Server who make Thursday nights fun and memorable. The drabbles are amazeballs!

_Prompt:_ **Golden**

“Come on, Kagome! We got shards to hunt!” Inuyasha hissed. “We ain’t got all day, ya know.”

Kagome continued to gaze at the scenery before her, ignoring her hanyou companion. The gentle sway of the trees lulled her as the branches danced to the wind’s slow tune, while the melodic symphony of birdsong serenaded the surrounding area with its beautiful love song. The golden rays of the sun reflected off the mirror-like lake, shining like a million little diamonds as far as her human eyes could see.

She lived for moments like this - for this picturesque view that only existed in her dreams.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

“Screw this, I’m outta here.” she heard Inuyasha grumble in the far distance.

“He’ll never understand,” she whispered to no one. The beauty of life, hidden in these little moments. Inuyasha was so impatient, so brash. She tried and tried again to have him enjoy these little moments with her, but he was always so stubborn, so high-strung.

“He won’t.”

Kagome suddenly jumped at the intrusion. That was definitely _not_ Inuyasha.

“Relax, miko.” The deep baritone voice whispered behind her ear. White-clad arms wrapped around her waist. “Enjoy the sunset with me.”

She smiled as she leaned back, savoring the warmth of his embrace.

Golden hour was her favorite time of the day.

* * *

_Prompt_ : **Crisp**

Kagome gasped in horror. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, only to find that she’d been too late.

She wanted to scream, cry, pull her hair out all at once. However, fear gripped her entire being tightly, like a boa constrictor squeezing the life out of its prey.

“No. No. Oh my God. THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” she finally shouted forcefully. How was she going to be able to explain this to anyone? The mess. The stench. The shame.

Not a second later, Sesshomaru was by her side - Bakusaiga drawn and ready to strike.

“What happened, Kagome?”

Kagome looked at him with tears in her eyes, remorse plastered all over her face.

“I burnt the bacon!” she shrieked, showing him the blackened pan with shrunken, charred strips. “These were for you!” ****

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Festival**

‘ _RIIIIIING_ ’

A slender arm poked out of the mountain of white blankets, searching for the snooze button on the alarm clock.

“Ugh, five more minutes.”

“No.”

Kagome groaned before dragging herself out of bed. “You know I am not a morning person.”

“It is not morning.”

Kagome looked up at her companion, bleary-eyed, but skeptical. “Sesshomaru, what are you talking about? It’s seven a–” She bit her tongue before she could utter another word.

There was no sun. Everything was dark, except for the moonlight that passed through the open blinds, bathing Sesshomaru in ethereal light.

“What the hell?”

Sesshomaru raised a delicate brow. “Did you forget?”

Kagome thought for a moment, before realization dawned on her like a thousand blinding suns. Tonight was the first night of the Harvest Moon Festival. “Oh. Right. Tsukimi _._ ”

“Precisely.”

“Why are we going again?” She asked, stretching her limbs. “I thought we were going to skip this year.”

Sesshomaru regarded her seriously, his golden eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

“Because…” Lithe fingers stroked the small velvet box that rested in his front pocket. “It is time.” **  
**

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Fresh**

“Too slow,” he said, deflecting her elbow with his palm. He gave her a shove backwards, making her stumble on the ground. “Has this Sesshomaru not taught you anything, miko?”

Kagome smirked back, fully knowing that he could see every crease on her face, despite the shadows that obscured her from his view. She wanted him to believe she didn’t know what she was doing, to try and thwart him off, somehow. “No.”

He sighed, before moving to strike at the spot where she was currently crouched. “Then I suggest you start paying attention.”

There it was. This was it.

She pivoted on her right foot as his fist descended down at the spot where her head had been mere seconds ago. She quickly followed suit with a swift kick to his side and a quick jab to his left - her balled fist glowing with reiki.

The latter grazed Sesshomaru’s cheek, leaving a burn mark in its wake.

They parted ways for a moment as she examined the aftermath of her attack. She studied his form diligently, breathing heavily as she reined her reiki back.

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, impressed by the miko’s performance. She was an astute student, after all. The zing of her reiki against his heated skin was refreshing. It had been a while since anyone had come close to even laying a finger on him.

Kagome smiled at him triumphantly, before collapsing on her knees. Exhaustion took over her body immediately.

“Get some rest. Tomorrow, we start bright and early.”


	2. DDN Theme: Movie Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another round of DDN done! This time I actually stuck to the 100-words (yay improvement!) AND attempted to make each drabble challenge related to each other (idk how I fared, but double yay nonetheless! Phew my head hurt!) I did 9/10 prompts (skipped prompt 9 because that’s about when my flow died and my demon puppy dog-child decided to be an attention ho), but extended prompt 10 to 200 words, so it makes up for it…?

Prompt 1: **Transformation**

Demons. 

Folklore to many. The stuff of nightmares for some. A source of vexation for others. 

To Kagome, it was her salvation, and her demise. 

Claws that were capable of shredding her to pieces within a blink of an eye flashed through her mind. 

Yet those same claws that could cause such destruction were also capable of transforming into something so…sensual. Sinfully delectable. Soothing, almost. 

Magenta stripes. Claws sharper than a scalpel. Beautiful, yet deadly. 

But as she held her breath while sharp claws raked slowly through her neck, she didn’t know which way her fate would sway tonight.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … . 

Prompt 2: **Electricity**

“What brings you here, Miko?”

Sesshōmaru’s throaty voice pierced through Kagome’s soul, like a jolt of electricity that sparked life into her. Fear and excitement mingled together until one was indiscernible from the other. 

His hold on her neck never faltered. Claws prickled, but never enough to draw blood. 

“I-I was just…ahh..walking through the woods..” Kagome stuttered, helpless.

Sesshōmaru brought her face close to his. Inspecting for subterfuge. Sniffing for lies. Smelling for fear. 

Swallowing her fright, Kagome reached across the space to cup his cheek. 

A spark of electricity shattered the infinitesimal pause, as reiki collided with youki. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … . 

Prompt 3: **Invisible**

As soon as Kagome’s feather-light touch grazed Sesshōmaru’s sensitive facial markings, his iron-clad mask of indifference cracked. 

A sudden burst of youki sheltered them as a barrier formed, rendering them invisible. 

“You play a dangerous game, Miko.” he whispered, his voice dropping an octave lower. “Do not start something you cannot finish.” 

Kagome’s heart thumped like a jackhammer smashing against concrete. She knew what she was getting into…or did she?

What started as mere adoration from afar blossomed into full-blown attraction, as his group joined hers for the final battle. 

His presence emboldened her. Made her feel less invisible.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

Prompt 4: **Wrapped**

The lithe fingers that wrapped around her delicate neck loosened, if only by a fraction. Sesshōmaru’s instincts were still on alert, plagued with confusion and curiosity at the vexing woman before him.

She lived in the shadows of the undead priestess, wrapped under the hanyou’s little finger. His wish was her command, which he never understood. 

He knew she was powerful; her potential endless.

Yet, being in each other’s personal space this very moment stirred feelings he could not fathom. The thrum of her reiki called out to his raging youki. 

It attracted him like a moth to a flame. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

Prompt 5: **Fangs**

Kagome studied Sesshōmaru as he dissected her with his gaze. She knew seeking him out in the middle of the night could mean nothing, or her death. 

She did not expect the great daiyoukai to be as receptive as he had been thus far. 

Her eyes traveled down to the cupid’s bow of his upper lip, knowing very well that behind those candy lips laid two sharp fangs that would give Dracula’s a run for his money. 

Daringly, she wondered how his fangs would feel as it grazed down her throat, before piercing the junction between her neck and shoulder.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

Prompt 6: **Howling**

Sesshōmaru detected the slightest change in her scent. Something new, something sharp. Something he had been privy to whenever a bitch was in heat and demanded a male’s attention - his attention. 

The little miko, the perfect picture of purity and innocence, radiated a scent akin to arousal. 

Lowering his face to where her shoulder and neck met, he took the faintest sniff to confirm his suspicion. The sweet tang of arousal mixed with her natural scent of morning dew tickled his nose.

To his surprise, his inner beast howled ferociously, furiously. _Clamoring_ to be released.

The miko was in heat. 

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

Prompt 7: **Fearsome**

“Sesshōmaru-sama..” Kagome whispered breathily. “W-what are you doing?”

Bright, amber eyes narrowed back at her, burning with something she couldn’t discern. Was it rage? 

Releasing her neck, Kagome only had but a moment to take a quick breath as he grabbed a fistful of hair and pulled her face square against his. 

“Have you come to satiate your carnal pleasures with This One?” Sesshōmaru demanded, reminding her once again of the fearsome beast that he truly was under that handsome, humanoid façade. 

Kagome didn’t know what caused the shift in behavior. All she did was imagine…

Comprehension dawned. “What? N-no!”

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

Prompt 8: **Inhuman**

The monstrosity of his youki burned with intensity. It was heavy and oppressing. Most of his foes would have perished or would barely get away with their life. 

The miko, human as she was, surprisingly held her own. Her reiki surged to life as it reacted to his youki with force.

Azure eyes blazed with fearlessness. Her reiki ebbed and flowed around his youki synchronously. Pink waves danced with red swirls tantalizingly. Beautifully. 

No other being in the history of his near-immortal life - human nor demon - balanced his youki as strongly as her reiki did. 

Stupefied beyond comprehension, Sesshōmaru questioned her humanity.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

Prompt 10: **Black/White** (either or, or both)

Before Sesshōmaru was fully cognizant of his actions and its subsequent implications, it had been too late. 

A million questions sailed through his mind as midnight black tresses mingled with silver-white strands - her reiki and his youki continuing their hypnotizing dance. 

A distant memory sprung up from the deep recesses of his psyche, one that had plagued him since the day he met her. 

She accomplished the impossible - pulling out his father’s coveted fang out of its resting place with ease, when he was unable to even hold its hilt without injury. She was able to shatter his impenetrable armor with a single arrow, when foes with far more speed and strength couldn’t even land a scratch. 

_What was she, and why was he drawn to her?_

Tonight’s symbiotic display of energies provided him with the answers he didn’t even know needed answering. She was the calm to his raging storm; he was the solid foundation to her shaky ground.

And now, here she stood - defying him, challenging him, subconsciously provoking him to do the unthinkable.

With nothing but mere inches that separated them, he closed the seemingly insurmountable distance with a searing kiss, sealing their fates. 

This fatal attraction, he reasoned, would evidently be his downfall.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … .

Super major kudos/shoutout to cakeit0n for being a great host, making both the rad banner (after prompt 10) and Spotify playlist… and just for being awesome.

[Banner is here](https://elevenharbor.tumblr.com/post/632107444173209600/ddn-challenge-submissions)


	3. DDN Theme: Sins and Virtues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for another round of DDN. Unfortunately, I didn’t get to complete all 10 prompts because I'm currently under the weather and my appendages ache. Writing with a brain fog blows (pass the tissues and meds, plz) so this set of drabbles may not seem as cohesive as the last. Apologies for the word salad.
> 
> Many thanks to shastuhhh for being a trooper, for putting together a sweet playlist, and for hosting yesterday!

_Prompt:_ **Purity**

There she is. 

Tethering on the edge of the forest, midnight black tresses free-flowing in the wind, she stands tall and proud, like the fierce warrior that she truly is. 

She readies another shot, and stares down yet another unassuming tree trunk. Beads of sweat lines her furrowed brows, her concentration as sharp as the tip of her arrow. 

Sesshōmaru watches from the shadows, completely entranced by her hypnotic dance. One after the other, her arrows fly across the clearing, streaks of blue light trailing not far behind. 

Her power, like her pure heart, is impeccable. And strikingly beautiful. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Envy**

She is nurturing, kind, and loyal. 

“Inuyasha! Come on, your ramen’s getting cold!” 

Crimson leaks from balled fists, as she greets him with a peck and a smile. Her arms encircle him, engulfing him in the sweetest embrace—filling him with warmth, joy, and unspoken promises of devotion. 

He observes from a safe distance, far enough from being detected by his less sensitive nose, but close enough to bear witness to the intimate display before him. 

Sesshōmaru wants to look away. Should look away. 

But his envy keeps his gaze affixed. On her. On him. 

On what could have been. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Lust**

He comes upon her completely by chance. An accident, of sorts. 

The mists from the bubbling herb-infused hot springs dull his senses and cloud his mind. He is disoriented, and slightly off-kilter. Not even the finest sake has this much of an effect on him. 

This inebriant concoction tickles his nose. Sweet like melon, yet sharp like burning sage. It warms him from the inside, stimulating his carnal desires.   
But as the fog clears, his step falters at the sight that greets him. 

The miko. His goddess. Sprawled on a rock, in all her naked glory.

Curiosity lures him. Lust fuels him. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Temperance (Self-restraint)**

The temptation threatens to overpower him. 

Youki surges to life as Sesshōmaru summons all of his willpower to keep his beast from taking over and bedding the miko right then and there. 

Reiki flares in response, and snaps him out of his inner battle of wills. 

“Who’s there?” she demands harshly. 

Sesshōmaru freezes for a split second—a momentary panic seizes his entire being.

But as she continues to approach the bank, her bosom cradled with one hand, while an arrow occupied the other, Sesshōmaru is left with no other choice.

He transforms into a ball of light and escapes. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Gluttony (Indulgence)**

Several weeks pass since their last, and almost disastrous encounter at the hot springs. Perseveration wears his sanity thin with each passing day. 

He replays the scenario in his mind a thousand times. And with each pass, he imagines an outcome that satiates his growing desire for the miko’s affection. 

She sparked his curiosity in his father’s tomb. She ignited a flame with her bravery and strength. She continues to feed the fire with her determination. 

He is a fool for indulging in shameless reverie. A glutton for what-ifs. A hypocrite for keeping up appearances. A coward for running away. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Wrath**

She is nowhere to be found. No scent, no reiki, no trace. Nothing. 

Worry grips him tightly, but dares not to show it. Her absence makes him realize how too far gone he is to reel himself back in. He needs her just as much as the kitsune who bows before him, seeking his assistance. 

“Kagome usually goes to the well whenever they fight, but she always comes back,” the kit supplies. “He hurt her bad, this time.”

Golden irises turn turquoise for a moment—his wrath palpable, and barely under wraps. 

How dare he lay a finger on her. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Sloth**

The daiyoukai approaches the Tree of Ages. A flash of red amongst the branches confirms his presence.

“Whaddya want, bastard?”

His warm welcome leaves much to be desired. The feeling is mutual. 

“The miko. Her whereabouts.”

“Keh. Why do you care?” The hanyou replies casually, completely unbothered and unmoving.

 _Because you don’t._ “The kitsune has asked for This One’s aid in locating her.” 

“Bullshit. Why are you _really_ here?” 

He ponders on the question heavily. The hanyou may not be as dense as he leads on, after all. 

He _knows_. 

But he owes him no explanation regarding his true intentions. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Pride**

“My nose may not be as sharp as yours, but I know you’ve been lurking around here. Around her.”

Sesshōmaru narrows his eyes at the accusation. He wants to refute, but pride keeps his tongue hostage. Lies are beneath him. 

“What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?” 

A flash of light from the inconspicuous well catches his attention. Her scent makes his head turn in that direction.

The hanyou’s eyes widen in surprise. He just inadvertently gave himself away. 

He is beside the well before he has a chance to process his actions—his clawed hand grasping her arm tenderly, possessively. 


	4. DDN Theme: Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: These might contain triggering themes for some. I kept them vague on purpose; ergo, read at your own discretion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can think clearly again! Did all 10 prompts too!! *high five* But, I got distracted and real life responsibilities called me away sooo...my 100-word count died around prompt 8. I also tried to make everything come around full-circle, so pay attention to details ;) I'll come back later to edit and make it all clean and pretty. 
> 
> Many thanks to shastuhhh for hosting!

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Hindsight**

  
Sesshōmaru examined Kagome’s face carefully, noting the apparent discoloration underneath the cakey layers of foundation. His normally perfect face crumpled with disappointment and quiet anger. 

  
“It’s nothing.” Kagome mumbled, bitterness in her tone.

  
“These bruises state otherwise.”

  
Sesshōmaru knew Kagome was involved in some shady business, but since it didn’t concern him, he didn’t bother to investigate further. It wasn’t his prerogative to meddle in other people’s affairs, especially not his half-brother’s…friend—whatever their relationship was. 

  
But one fated night changed all that. An accident. 

  
Or perhaps, in hindsight, he was at the right place, _at the wrong time._

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Sight**

Despite her best efforts to put on a façade to keep suspicions at bay, he knew better. He saw right through her little charade of ‘accidents’ and ‘it’s-just-a-scratch’ excuses. While many bought her lame stories, he saw them for what they were - the mistreatment, the sadness, the struggle, and the shame etched on her face as she told yet another lie to conceal the truth. 

Kagome glared at him, tears threatening to spill. “What’s it to you? It’s not like you to care.”

Sesshōmaru said nothing, instead taking out a handkerchief from his front pocket and dabbed at her eyes, gently. 

* * *

  
_Prompt:_ **Blind**

He saw it coming. She was in even worse shape than the last time he saw her. 

And yet, he couldn’t do anything more than pick her up in pieces, after the damage had been done, just like last time.

“Don’t pity me,” she warned, wiping the blood from the gash on her temple.

“I don’t.” 

Kagome whipped her head, nonplussed by his admission. She looked at him like she’d never seen him before. 

“So… _why?_ ” She whispered as he applied a cold compress to her face, handling her gently.

“Because everyone else chooses to be blind.” Sesshōmaru responded, meeting her gaze.

* * *

  
_Prompt:_ **Foresight**

Once the bleeding on her head had stopped, Sesshōmaru felt reassured enough to take his leave. 

A slim hand held his wrist hostage. “Wait!” 

“T-thank you, for everything,” she stammered. “A-and I’m sorry…for being a bitch. You don’t deserve that.” She kept her gaze downward. 

“It is of no consequence.” 

She let go of him reluctantly, still refusing to look at him. 

Sighing, he took her other hand and placed a folded piece of paper in her palm. “It’s my personal line. Call me, if you find yourself in another… _precarious_ situation.” 

He walked away before she could respond. 

* * *

  
_Prompt:_ **Hear**

Sesshōmaru found it difficult to concentrate on anything. He repeatedly checked his phone with each buzz—subconsciously on the lookout for any word from her. 

He catapulted himself back to their last encounter. He replayed their conversation in his mind like a broken record, taking note of each inflection in her voice, her frazzled state, and her sad blue eyes. 

He also wondered whether it was wise to involve himself in her affairs by offering himself to her. 

The _ping_ from his phone brought him back to present time. A text. 

_‘Hi, it’s me. I hope your offer still stands.’_

* * *

  
_Prompt:_ **Deaf**

_‘I’m on my way.’_

Kagome let the words repeat over and over in her head, clutching the phone tightly as she waited, in deafening silence. 

It had been thirty minutes since she finally decided to take Sesshōmaru up on his offer, barely moving an inch from where she collapsed on the floor nearly an hour before that. Glassy eyes stared at nothing in particular. Dried tears streaked down her puffed cheeks. 

Fishing out the crumpled piece of paper had been her last resort. She needed a lifeline—a buoy, to keep herself afloat. 

She didn’t expect him to answer her SOS. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Taste**

The knocking at her front door stirred Kagome out of her daze. 

He came, like he said he would. 

Biting her bottom lip out of nervous habit, she flinched as the metallic taste of dried blood reminded her why he was here in the first place. 

Drained of energy to untangle her hair or make herself presentable, Kagome haphazardly wiped her face with her uninjured hand before hobbling to the door. She only had so much strength, and right now, all she could focus on was the person standing on the other side of the threshold.

Sighing, she opened the door, allowing him to see her at her most vulnerable state, _yet_. 

* * *

  
_Prompt:_ **Touch**

“What time is it?”

Disoriented and at loss for words, Kagome mentally kicked herself for asking such a dumb question. Though in her defense, Inuyasha’s estranged older half-brother, of all people, stood before her at her vestibule. She barely spoke a word to him in all the years she’d been acquainted with her hanyou friend. What was she supposed to say to him now? 

“It’s two thirty in the morning,” he replied, his expression blank. 

“I’m sorry to bother you.” she said, ashamed. “You should be sleeping, but instead you’re here.”

Clawed fingertips found its way under her chin, tilting it up to meet bright amber eyes. His thumb stroked the lacerations by her cupid’s bow, his warm touch leaving a burning trace against her battered lip. 

She shriveled like a raisin under his intense gaze; his hold on her soft, yet unrelenting. 

* * *

  
_Prompt:_ **Numb**

She felt naked and numb as he continued to dissect her with his eyes, stopping at every nick, and bruise that tattooed her body. 

“I—“

“Your reasons are your own,” Sesshōmaru cut her off. “But do not lie to me.” 

Kagome stilled at his quiet demand, forcing her to face the reality with which she had intricately woven with her web of lies. She had to do it out of necessity, in order to live another day. She desperately wanted to find a solution, a loophole—anything to get her out of her miserable existence. If only she could tell him the truth…

“Penance,” she muttered, barely above a whisper. “A life sentence, a debt to be paid.”

Confusion marred the tall demon’s handsomely stoic face. 

“Someone died. Not by my hand, directly, but I was there when it happened. I...” 

Voice cracking, she swallowed the growing lump that threatened to choke her, as fresh waves of tears cascaded down her cheeks. “I was young and dumb, and I didn’t do a _damned thing_ because I was too scared.”

“Kagome.”

She couldn’t stop. Her speech on autopilot, her mind grappled with her outpouring confession. 

“I took a dare. I took her with me. We were going to jump off the cliff together, but I hesitated at the last second. She…she went without question, and hit her head against a rock on her way down.”

“Kagome,” Sesshōmaru tried again, with more force.

“I screamed. God, did I scream. There was so much blood, and she just laid there, lifeless. I couldn’t get to her, and Inuyasha, he went mad—”

“Kagome!” The demon grabbed both her shoulders and crushed her against his torso, as violent sobs racked her body. Lean, striped arms wrapped around her tiny frame, with one hand stroking her tangled hair.   
  
_I know. It is not your fault_ , he wanted to say. But unlike her, his words failed him. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Smell**

The smell of Kagome’s tears saturated the expanse of the tiny vestibule. 

Sesshōmaru continued his ministrations as he slid down to the floor, for what seemed like an eternity—cradling her in his arms, caressing her midnight tresses, brushing his thumb delicately over her cheeks—lost in his own contemplation. 

Kagome thought she would have to live in silent agony until her dying days. Not even her family knew of her situation. 

And yet….

Sesshōmaru’s words opened a fissure in the impenetrable dam that she built around herself and her secret, causing the barrage of emotions that broke her in every possible way. 

And here he was, sprawled on her floor, limbs tangled, his shirt soaked with her tears, snot, and god-knows-what. He let her cry on him until she couldn’t anymore, rocked with her, assuaging her guilt, her fear, and her shame. 

He was a stranger to her mere hours ago. Yet at this very moment, he single-handedly became the most important person in her orbit; trusting him fully with her vulnerability, holding on to him for dear life. 

Kagome knew she’d already asked way too much from him, but she was also too physically, mentally, and emotionally spent to keep up with boundaries. To hell with it all. 

Tomorrow, she would explain _everything_ , clearing up misunderstandings during her shameless blabbering. Whether he would stick around to listen was a different beast altogether. 

But tonight, he didn’t ask anything of her, nor did he seem to care about why she needed _him,_ out of everyone in her inner circle. He just held her in silence, offering what little comfort he could, without anything in return. And she was glad for it. 

Despite her tight-roping on the edge of consciousness and sleep, she felt him pull back slightly, rousing her once more. 

“Stay,” she murmured, clutching on to his shirt as if her very life depended on it. “ _Please_.”

Sesshōmaru’s languid strokes paused for a moment.

“I don’t want to be alone anymore.” 

Seconds felt like hours before she felt him nod his head in acceptance.

But as heavy eyelids slid down to hide her battered soul from the rest of the world, he pulled her closer to his side and tucked her face into the crook of his neck, before placing a feather-light kiss on her forehead.

“Sleep, Kagome. Your secret’s safe. _You’re safe_ , with me.” 


	5. DDN Theme: Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week’s DDN prompts, playlist, and banner was made possible by the amazing cakeit0n. Thank you for doing what you do and for being amazeballs! Already looking forward to next month’s DDN! 
> 
> I’m so freaking tired, I didn’t get to complete Prompt 10. Will edit this (and add prompt 10...and fix all the previous DDN submissions) when I have a life again. 
> 
> went with Coffeeshop AU this time. So no triggers. And for those wondering, Cafe Guillermo is a thing. It's a shot of espresso with a lime wedge. I know it's weird, but the acidity of the lime actually helps cut the harshness of the espresso. I've tried it (not a big espresso gal).
> 
> Anyway, I digress. Happy reading!

_Prompt:_ **Guard**

She wasn’t a bombshell— not particularly— yet Sesshōmaru couldn’t figure out why he felt compelled to watch her every time she walked through the doors of the coffee shop, sketchbook open and pencil in hand.

A hobby that he indulged himself with in-between pointless meetings and the humdrum of corporate life, he filled his sketchbook with a curious amalgam of the traditional and the modern. Dozens of breathtaking scenery, beautiful poetry, and still-portraits of everyday citizens, all frozen in time, littered the many pages of the unassuming gray notebook.

But of course, he kept this hobby as a guarded secret. No one in their right mind would believe he had a creative bone in his body, anyway.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Intent**

The clean, crisp page of his sketchbook ached for a masterpiece, as it was the last page. Traditionally, he kept the last page blank, only breaking this cardinal rule if he deemed his subject to be special.

It began a month ago as a mere fancy - out of boredom, more than anything. He watched fellow patrons go about their mundane business from time to time, trying to draw some inspiration for his next sketch but finding none. 

Little did he know his muse would come barraging through the doors in the form of a woman - slender build, flowing midnight tresses, sharp wit, and striking cerulean eyes.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Ritual**

“What toxin would you like today, miss?” The barista asked, with a wink and a smile.

“Erm… I’ll have my usual when I’m in a mood. Cafe Guillermo, please,” she replied, grinning back. “Thank you, kind sir.”

“Coming right up! Go find a seat, I’ll bring it over to you.”

Sesshōmaru watched as the usually taciturn barista and the woman exchanged pleasantries and friendly banter.

_She must be a regular, or an acquaintance outside this place_ , he noted.

As soon as the woman sat in her usual spot across from him, Sesshōmaru’s hand took a life of its own, as if performing a well-practiced ritual. Brushing the graphite tip across the fine, crisp page, he began capturing the small details that usually went unnoticed— like her heart-shaped face, softened jawline, and the elegant slant of her petite nose.

_Such delicate features, all contained in a beautiful face_ , he thought to himself.

The vibration from his phone broke his concentration. It was time to go.

Closing his sketchbook, Sesshōmaru glanced at the blue-eyed beauty once more before taking his leave. _Until next time, my muse._

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Rule**

“Thank you, darling.”

“No problem. Rough day, huh.”

“Ugh, you don’t even know. That jerkface stood me up again.”

Sesshōmaru continued to work on his piece for a while, so engrossed in his design and his model. Half-listening to the conversation between his nameless muse and the barista, he quickly surmised that she came here to escape the unpleasantries of dating life.

Golden eyes perused the progress of his masterpiece before dragging his gaze back to his subject. The rays of the afternoon sun illuminated her face with such brilliance, he had to remind himself to blink.

Realization hit him like a sledgehammer. He was as equally invested in learning about her and hearing about her day, as he was in sketching her.

He was breaking Cardinal Rule number two. _Do not get attached._

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Rite**

He continued his silent observation of her for another week.

Sighing, Sesshōmaru sat down at his usual spot after ordering his coffee. He needed a strong dose after the disastrous meeting at the company headquarters, halfway across town.

Placing his sketchbook on the table, a steaming mug of black coffee blocked him from accessing his work in progress.

“I know you don’t come here as frequently as you do because of our coffee,” the barista supplied, smirking. “Even I know it’s shit quality, and I make them.”

Sesshōmaru stopped his fussing, flustering at being caught. Had he been that obvious?

“Just go up to her. She’s been checking you out too,” he added, leaning over Sesshōmaru’s shoulder to steal a peek at his art piece. “Wow. I know she’s gorgeous, but damn you make her look like a goddess.”

Glaring at the man’s unsolicited advice and commentary, Sesshōmaru turned his back to shield the barista’s prying eyes. “I don’t even know her name.”

The barista’s eyes crinkled with mirth, smiling mischievously.

“Kagome. Her name is Kagome.”

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Noble**

The noblest thing to do would’ve been to swallow his pride and introduce himself properly.

But, that also meant admitting defeat, at being caught ogling—no, ‘staring’—which was rude, and far below him.

Things were rather going smoothly, his sketch his best yet. He had momentarily broken contact with the notebook, only to find azure eyes locked on him like a predator catching its prey.

His heart threatened to burst out of his chest cavity at the sudden rush of emotion—whether from fear of being found out or from something else…like finally getting noticed.

Ashamed at his intrusive thoughts, Sesshōmaru quickly turned away and put his sketchbook away, disappointed that he would most likely never finish his masterpiece.

He wouldn’t be surprised if she found him to be a creepy stalker and decided to walk away, never to return. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Lord**

“Oh, my lord! Is that me?!”

Sesshōmaru flinched at hearing her sweet, dulcet voice so close to his person. He wasn’t expecting her to make an approach, let alone bear witness to his pride and joy over the past couple of weeks. He had only heard her voice echo between the space that separated them. Hearing it up close was a different experience altogether.

_I must be losing my mind. When did I become this pathetic?_ He mentally chastised.

Gathering the courage to look back up, he found her sitting across from him, a smile plastered across her cherry-tinged face. Her blush intensified the color in her eyes. They were as deep and as multifaceted as a blue sapphire, sparkling with curiosity and happiness.

Steepling her delicate hands together, she leaned forward some more, to get a better look. Happiness radiated from her, as a smile blossomed at his piece.

“Do you like it?” He asked, his voice dropping an octave lower.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Lady**

“So, what’s your toxin gonna be today, darlin’?”

Sesshōmaru blinked at the barista’s odd question. In all the months that he paid his patronage to this little hole-in-the-wall coffee shop, never had he been approached so…flirtatiously.

Had the barista been pining for him all this time?

Catching on to his confusion, the barista chuckled, before tilting his head up. “Not you. I was talking to your lady friend, _behind_ you.”

As soon as the words left the barista’s lips, Sesshōmaru felt a pair of arms encircle his midsection, warmth, and softness pressed against his back. He felt her trembling in laughter as she nuzzled her face in his free-flowing silver hair.

“I’ll have my usual, Cafe Guillermo, please,” she responded, her voice muffled. 

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Mark**

Unlike his usual lackadaisical approach, Sesshōmaru strolled into the cafe shop, clutching a rectangular item wrapped in an explosion of colored paper. “Good afternoon.”

“Wow. Someone woke up on the right side of the bed today.” The barista piped in. “You look happy.”

Sesshōmaru smirked at the barista’s astute observation. “I suppose I owe you a token of my gratitude,” he said, sliding the wrapped object across the counter. “Consider it a gift.”

“What’s this?” Surprised, the barista took the proffered gift, gasping as his fingers unwrapped a photo frame.

“Holy shit. It’s _the sketch_.”

Unsure, the barista glanced back at Sesshōmaru. “Are you sure you want to let go of this? This is a masterpiece!”

Sesshōmaru contemplated his question carefully, before nodding his head.

“She left her mark here, as she did with me,” he finally replied. "Having my muse in the flesh trumps any sketch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The awesome banner and accompanying playlist can be found on my Tumblr (https://elevenharbor.tumblr.com)


	6. DDN Theme: Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy December! Happy Chanukah! Happy Drabble Night! 
> 
> This week’s DDN prompts, playlist, and banner, were made by the MVP of this entire thing in the history of Discord DDN (to my knowledge), @cakeit0n. As always, you are a blessing, and we (drabblers) love and appreciate all that you do. 
> 
> Did all 10 prompts! Cross posted on my Tumblr (elevenharbor.tumblr.com) as well (the usual schpiel). Again, not edited/probably will never come back to edit (unless I have time and am feeling up to it, so take it all with a heap of salt). 
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Prompt:_ **Sharp**

The first time it happened was a fluke.

“Kagome! Watch out!”

The world as she knew it paused, frozen in time, as a hand that was not her mother’s grasped hers and yanked _hard_.

She only had but a second to take a sharp inhale, before noticing the car that barraged down the sidewalk and straight to her path.

Then, everything came to life.

She fell into a pair of arms with magenta stripes as the car whizzed by. The driver, pale as a ghost, gripped the steering wheel in disbelief, completely unaware that he had nearly taken a life.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Shiver**

The second time it happened, she didn’t know what to do.

Kagome was sitting on a bench, engrossed in a novel about a time traveling sorceress on a rescue mission to save humanity, and attracting an unexpected ally in the process.

She didn’t know whether it was the image of a regal canine on the cover that compelled her to pick up the book, or if it was the striking similarities between the heroine’s journey that mirrored her own time-traveling adventures from years past, sending shivers down her spine.

Either way, she did not see nor hear the tree branch that broke off from the trunk, right above where she was sitting. Nor did she take notice of the gasps of horror of the bystanders nearby.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, silver-white curtain of sorts blocked her line of vision.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Nip**

The third time it happened, her eyes nearly fell out of her sockets.

It was a cold, winter day. Gray clouds swirled around the sky like a predator circling its prey.

A blizzard was on its way. She raced against nature to finish her errands, running from place to place, unaware of the black ice that rested atop the sidewalk, waiting for its next unsuspecting victim.

A misstep, a twist, and a scream broke through the silence.

Closing her eyes, Kagome braced herself for the fall that never came.

Instead, she felt a nip on the tip of her nose, prompting her to open cerulean eyes to meet liquid gold irises.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Bitter**

The distinct patterns of the iris seemed so utterly familiar. Like a song memorized from long ago, invading her current headspace.

“I know you…”

So close was this person’s face, Kagome could not see anything else. Silver white hair fell around them, shielding the rest of the world from their intimate exchange.

But as she squinted to readjust her focus and her memory, she could only utter the first word that came to mind, spewing it out like bitter medicine.

“Inuyasha?”

The warm marigold shifted to a turbulent firestorm, as the almost rounded pupils transformed into sharp icicles.

“Try again, _miko_.”

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Brisk**

Kagome tried to squirm out of her imprisonment, but the person above her was as immovable as a concrete wall. In fact, the more she moved, the more oppressive the weight became.

“I don’t know what you want, but my wallet is in my bag. I have five dollars to my name! Please. Don’t hurt me,” she babbled, as panic tried to take over.

She saw his eyes light up, amused by her frantic plea. _What the heck?!_

“Do you really think This One, who has waited five hundred years, is _interested_ in taking your money?”

The smooth, baritone voice of her savior-turned-assailant caused something within her to snap, like a glass, shattering into a million pieces.

“Sesshōmaru...?!”

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Calm**

A wave of calmness befell the two figures, still entangled on the cold, and now snow-covered floor.

From an outsider’s perspective, Sesshōmaru and Kagome looked like a couple deeply in love—staring into each other’s eyes, as if the entire universe was trapped within their gaze.

It was the picture-perfect snapshot of a lover’s embrace, as the soft, falling snow dusted them lightly— showering them with heaven’s feathery kisses.

“What are you...Why are you… What is happening?” She asked breathily, still too stunned to form coherent sentences. The beautiful, yet deadly daiyoukai from five hundred years past hovered above her, cradling her head in his hand…

…and smothering her with Eskimo kisses.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Smooth**

“I appreciate the…uh…display of affection…or whatever this is, but um…” Kagome began, unsure how to proceed. Her mind was reeling from the lightning-speed turn of events, and the rollercoaster of emotions—from frantic, to scared, to shocked, and now…to feeling…loved?

“Does This One make you feel uncomfortable, miko?”

“No…um…yes…but, this is…nice?” She stammered, her train of thought suddenly derailed. “But, it would be nice to uh…get off the floor, if that’s okay?”

“Hn,” came the smooth reply, seconds before she found herself upright and face-first with a firm, but warm chest.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Tender**

A moment of clarity finally broke through her sea of haziness.

“Look, it’s nice to see you too, but, can we talk?!” Kagome demanded, pushing herself away to look up at the tall demon lord. “I’m sorry but…what are you doing?” She huffed, stomping her foot in defiance. She needed answers, and she needed them _now_.

His intense gaze turned tender, as his languid fingers reached across to brush a strand of hair away from her face. His touch was so tender, she couldn’t help but feel her indignation sizzle out.

_No, Kagome. Don’t be soft, goddamit! Something isn’t adding up!_

“Forgive me. I was too brash with my actions.“ Sesshomaru shook his head.

“Did you…just… _apologize_?!”

“Indeed. I understand your confusion. If you would allow it, I can explain.” He offered his hand for her to take. “The weather is taking a turn. My dwelling is nearby.”

Kagome looked at his proffered hand skeptically, before diverting her attention to his face, sensing for any sign of deception, but finding none.

Sighing, she placed her hand in his, throwing caution to the wind, and trusting him blindly.

“Fine, but no funny business.”

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Relax**

Minutes turned into hours; hours turned into first light.

They had stayed up all night talking, laughing, crying, and reminiscing on the days that they shared from memories past.

Except, it had been five years for her; five hundred for him.

By the end of the night, Kagome had let her guard down, completely relaxing in Sesshōmaru’s presence. She had been captivated by his tales, enamored by his confession, and impressed by his cleverness.

As she stretched her limbs to palpate the surroundings for her phone, she knocked her bag down, spilling its contents on the floor, including her current reading material.

Bending down to pick up the book that had vexed her from the very first page, she couldn’t help but chuckle as she finally connected the dots, solving the mystery to her puzzle.

Glancing at the sleeping demon next to her, she couldn’t help but smile at his efforts.

He had written this novel, mirroring the heroine in her likeness, in hopes of finding her.

* * *

_Prompt:_ **Wintry/Rest**

Kagome stirred in her sleep, reveling in the way the silken sheets felt against her skin, and her bare legs…

_Her bare legs._

_What._

Kagome shot up faster than a bullet exiting the barrel of a gun—wide-eyed, disheveled, and frantically patting herself down, while gathering the sheets closer to her torso.

Looking down, she gasped at her current attire — an oversized white tee shirt made of the softest material that had ever graced her skin. But she didn’t feel any different, physically, like one would expect after a midnight tryst…or five.

Yet, for the first time since returning to the modern era permanently, Kagome felt refreshed and well-rested. A feat she never thought was possible.

Clutching her head, blue eyes scanned around the vicinity of the room, looking for her belongings. Relief washed over her upon spotting her jeans and shirt, tucked neatly under her purse.

_So this had not been a dream, after all._

Collapsing back on the king-sized bed, she closed her eyes again, as memories of last night came back to her.

What started as a day running around like a headless chicken, ended up with her head intact, resting on a pillow, inside the home of the last person she ever expected to cross paths with.

As the glare of the winter sun penetrated the large windows of the cozy bedroom, Kagome smiled at Sesshōmaru’s thoughtfulness. He had saved her—not once, nor twice, but more times than she could count. She should’ve died when that car came careening down the sidewalk in the spring. She should’ve fallen into an endless coma when that branch came crashing down from where she was sitting in the summer. 

She should’ve split her head open after slipping on black ice in her frenzy to get things done last night.

But none of those things happened, because he intervened.

Because he _cared_.

It’s amazing what five hundred years could do to someone normally unaffected by time, whose prejudices ran deeper than the roots of the Goshinboku, and whose future endeavors included her—the girl who lived in the past for a moment in time—until one winter day, her past would evidently become her future.

* * *


End file.
